Poker Face
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Song-fic. This is the third in my song-fic series. Sora goes only to support Roxas, how was it his fault that the grinding of the blonde’s hips and his facial expressions were going to turn him on to no end.


**_Author:_ **_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin) _  
**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything or anyone._**  
_Pairings:_ **_Roxas/Sora_**  
_Rating:_ **_M, for sure_**  
_Warnings:_ **_Ooo, baby. Yaoi, AU, explicate sex scenes._

**_Summary: _**_Song-fic. This is the third in my song-fic series. Sora goes only to support Roxas, how was it his fault that the grinding of the blonde's hips and his facial expressions were going to turn him on to no end._

**_Author's Note: _**Uhm, yeah. I felt drawn to writing this. Though I shouldn't have. This is the last one…..I think. Depends on how I write this. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Seriously. Rawrg! Oh well. Just shut up and enjoy it. :]

I got it. Don't ask how many songs I went through to get this one. Let's just be happy that I got one.  
Poker Face by Lady Gaga

**xxx **

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

He was there for moral support, he really was. This was Roxas' first time stripping and he was a nervous wreck, even with the talking to Sora gave him right before the show. Nothing seemed to calm him down, but hopefully once he got out on stage, the music would relax him and he would dance like he did at that party that they met at, per Axel's request. Roxas was a natural born stripper. Seriously. Sora was hard right away seeing the blonde dance by himself in the middle of the crowd. Like he was born for it.

Ever since then, Sora and Roxas had been as close as could be, all but for the sex. Kissing and the occasional grope left them more than satisfied, they were seventeen and eighteen, what else did they need?

Yes, Roxas was seventeen, meaning that it was illegal to strip or even _be _at a strip club. But the owner was a good friend of Axel's and Axel referred the blonde to him since Marluxia needed a new stripper. So, Roxas and Axel talked about it, Axel getting help from Sora to convince him that this is where Roxas could pay for college at. That wasn't the only reason. If Axel got the blonde to work at the strip club, named _Oblivion, _then he and however many friends would be allowed to sit wherever they pleased, no matter the night.

Roxas obviously agreed.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

But just for the money. He didn't know he was going to enjoy it until he sauntered out on the catwalk, hips already naturally grinding to the beat of the song that was conveniently one of his favorites.

He met up with the pole in the middle of the catwalk, slid his leg around it and slid down to the ground while holding it between his semi-revealed legs that were covered in a pair of tight leather pants. Roxas had practiced before, so taking them off when the time came was no problem. But that was for later. Right now he was worrying about not falling.

He looked out over the crowd, immediately finding his best friend's spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes, which even in the dark he was able to see. From what Roxas could see, Sora's eyes were planted firmly on him and looked _very _interested.

Smiling in that general direction, Roxas continued to dance, to grind his hips to the beat and let his shirt lift up _just barely _when he placed his back against the pole and slid down, earning many catcalls and whistles with it. Roxas bit the side of his lips, closing his eyes as he started to grind the pole, actually loving the feeling of grinding against the cold steel object. The catcalls only increased and a few screams of 'take it off' could be heard. And knowing it was time; Roxas lifted his shirt, slowly taking it over his head, not messing up his hair in the process. Again, he practiced.

_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

He ran his hand over his chest while leaning sexily against the pole, playing slightly with the nipple ring that he had gotten two weeks ago with Sora, who had gotten one too, just on the opposite side. Playing with it sent shivers down Roxas' spine and he couldn't take it. So, running his hands lower, he undid his leather pants, taking them slowly off, letting them fall to the floor while he rocked and swayed his hips to the beat, his arms moving along.

He ended up in a simple 'banana hammock', hating the feeling of feeling so exposed and hating wearing the thing. But he had to; there were those guys that thought it was sexy.

Feeling more confident with the shouts of the men – Roxas even _swore _he heard Sora yell a couple obscenities at him, not that he minded being talked dirty to, but only by those that mattered; and the only two that had mattered were his ex's, Axel and Riku. But maybe Sora could be one of them. Anyways, Roxas danced against the pole, imagining it was one of his friends that he was harmlessly dancing with. But this particular pole had the face of Sora planted on it. And he _very much _enjoyed dancing with Sora, if this could even be _called _dancing. More like sex with clothes.

But Roxas' clothes were almost gone and –_thank the lord! – _he wasn't allowed to take off anymore. So, following the beat of the song, he continued to dance to the enticing rhythm. He spun around the pole, slid down it, did every thing humanly possible that could be done.

And when Roxas' time was up, he left the stage in a sultry walk that made him feel like a whore.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Back stage, he immediately grabbed a robe and went to head to his dressing room, or as fast as he could. With the 'congrats' he was getting from the other performers, he was held back five or ten minutes, not that he didn't enjoy it.

"Hey, Roxas!" A stripper called, one that wasn't in uniform.

"Hey, Zack." He replied, breath still heaving from the thrill of the show.

"You did _great!_" Zack exclaimed. And getting a compliment from him meant a lot. Zack was one of the top performers here, having been there the longest. "Better than _I_ did on my first time. I fell flat on my ass while trying to slide down the pole." Roxas chuckled, but didn't comment, he was tooout of breath to and all he wanted to do was get back to the dressing room and see what his best friend/boyfriend thought of him.

_That's _whose opinion mattered to him.

Zack was still congratulating him when they arrived at Roxas' door. Roxas thought he was going to have to tell Zack to leave, but instead Zack had said, "I best be going now. I have to head home, I just wanted to see how you did." He smiled widely at Roxas, causing the blonde to swoon. Yes he had a crush on him. Had ever since Zack started teaching him how to strip. You try watching a sexy, in-shape man such as Zack Fair strip multiple times and go down a pole while showing you how to do it. For _free_! "And anyways, that friend of your looked _really _excited when he came back here. You should have seen him," Then there was a mumble of, '_and his dick_', that Roxas wasn't sure he heard or not.

Roxas ignored what he thought he heard and bade Zack good-bye. Heading into his dressing room, he was _immediately _pelted by a bouncing ball of energy he called Sora.

"You did brilliant!" Sora complimented, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "Wonderful!" Sora said, backing off the blonde so he was able to get dressed.

"Thanks, did you really like it?" He asked self-consciously while taking of the robe.

"Yes! I _loved _it! You were fucking hot!" Sora exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Roxas was in shock, did he just hear the supposed innocent friend of his cuss? Wow. Guess there's a first for everything. "Thank you." Roxas mumbled, coming out of his initial shock.

"No problem." Sora said, plopping down on the couch that was laying against a wall, on the opposite side of the vanity mirror. Sora didn't mind having his 'boyfriend' strip, as long as no guys touched him and Roxas saved a 'special show' for him after everyone was gone.

Roxas was about to pull down the flimsy piece of material that he was forced to wear, when he saw Sora staring in the mirror directly at him. He messed with the hem of it, and decided against taking them off. He'll just slip his clothes over them.

"Aren't you going to take those off?" Sora asked, his fists clenched and his expression stoic. Roxas swore, again, he noticed Sora's breath picking up.

Roxas didn't have time to answer because Sora had stood up and started to walk over to him. The blonde was backed up into the counter of the vanity mirror and his hands were bracing him against it.

When Sora stood in front of the other, he laid his hands on the exposed hips and massaged the skin by the protruding hip bones with his thumbs. "Why wouldn't you? They don't look comfortable." Sora said; a look in his eye that turned Roxas on even more than the thought that the other had watched him while he was stripping. That thought alone was enough, then added with the look, made Roxas all hot and bothered. "If you won't take them off, then maybe _I _will." Sora said boldly

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Sora's fingers hooked in the material and started to tug them down slowly, not actually showing anything until he _knew _it was okay to do so. He may have learned everything from his big brother, but Leon had also taught him to be observant and considerate to a lover. And that's what Sora was going to do, or hopefully do if the blonde allowed him to. "Can I?" Sora whispered, leaning towards the blonde to brush his lips against the other's in a whisper of a kiss. He chuckled a little when Roxas nodded furiously; pressing his lips back against those of the other.

Sora licked the lips of the other right away, head tilting to the side to get better access. Their tongues were meeting each other, no hesitation. The kissing turned to groping that led to Sora's shirt being removed. Their two bodies were pressed against each other. Moaning ensued.

"S-Sora!" Roxas moaned, gasping at the feeling of bare skin on bare skin, and the feel of their nipple rings being brushed.

"Like it?" Sora whispered into Roxas' ear, biting the lobe and tugging it with his teeth. All he got in return was a nod from the blonde along with another moan. "How about this?" He asked, hooking his fingers once again in the material that covered Roxas' member from Sora's view and pulled it down, letting them drop to the floor silently.

To get the blonde completely out of them – for they were still around his feet – he lifted the blonde up and wrapped the thin legs around his waist while sitting Roxas on the counter. After setting him down, Sora attached his lips to the blonde's soft flesh that was below his jaw, using his teeth to pull at it, sending thrills of pleasure through Roxas.

"How?" Roxas asked.

"Axel and I talk about you a lot." He said, swiping his tongue along the bite, then went back to sucking on it before continuing. "And your turn-ons were one of them. So, I know _all _about you, my dear Roxy." Sora bit harshly at the skin once more, his hands going up to pull on the blonde spikes, causing Roxas to let out a yelp of pleasure. "See?" He asked, trailing his tongue up the jawbone to his ear where he bit and breathed on, making the other shiver uncontrollably.

"I don't think I feel comfortable having my ex-boyfriend talk to my current boyfriend. It makes me self-conscious." Roxas admitted, pushing his boyfriend away by pressing on his shoulders gently.

"Don't worry. He's my ex too, so I know how you feel." Sora admitted also.

"What?! You dated Axel?!"

"Yeah, he was my first, but before we dated he was my best friend, so we decided to end our relationship mutually after we realized it wasn't going to work out so well. And we stayed friends. I just can't believe I never heard or met you till a couple of weeks ago.

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

"Wow. That's kind of hot." Roxas said seriously.

"I'm glad you think so. But want to know something hotter?" He finished when he received a nod. "Me fucking you," He, again, whispered in Roxas' ear.

"But you haven't fu-oh." He said, realizing what he meant. Sora meant that it would be hot _if _he could fuck him. "I get it." He said, his voice high with a smile, causing Sora to chuckle at his blondness.

"Of _course _you do, sweetie. But I would like to give you something else." Yes, Sora was _very _perverted.

"And what might that be?" Roxas asked with a smug smirk. Yes, he wanted to hear Sora say it. He _needed _to hear Sora say it. To talk dirty to him.

"My _cock _in your _ass._" Sora said, biting along Roxas' earlobe a little hard-like. He bit down once more after the initial moan from the blonde from the dirty sentence. "You like that don't you, _slut_. You like to be talked dirty to, right? What else do you like?" Sora asked rhetorically, he knew what Roxas liked. Roxas liked pain. Lots of it. But the only thing Sora needed to know was how far Roxas went, where he drew his line.

"Just stop when I tell you to." The blonde breathed out, tightening his legs around the clothed legs of the brunette to pull him forward to get friction.

"Okay. Just say…._Axel_." Yeah, he did use both their ex's last name; there was a _huge _chance that Roxas wouldn't say it.

"Okay." Roxas shivered in anticipation, whimpering in a pleading tone when he felt Sora's nails claw down his back in a harsh manner. His back arched to meet the other's chest, making their piercings touch. His hands went down to Sora's pants, wanting to get their bodies bare and close together. When his hands started working by themselves, they were harshly slapped away by Sora's.

"Did I _say _you could do that?" Roxas hesitantly shook his head, inside feeling the rush of the pain and thrill of Sora's dominance. "Then _don't _do anything till I tell you to." The blonde nodded and looked into the sapphire eyes of the other, not afraid that he would be hurt.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

For in the past, others had taken advantage that he liked pain, hurting him even after he said he had had enough. Hopefully, since Sora was friends with Axel and Axel would never hook him up with a bad person, he could trust the brunette.

Sora's teeth were biting hard enough to break the skin on his neck, leaving many, _many, _teeth marks that had blood slowly dripping down the bites. Sora backed away from the blood, looking at what he had done with a worried look. "Roxy?" He said in a soft, almost innocent, voice. "Did I hurt you?"

Roxas couldn't believe his ears; he didn't think that Sora would actually be worried about that kind of stuff. The only other person who was like that was Axel. Roxas shook his head in answer to the other's question and leaned forward, pulling his legs tighter to get his lips to the brunette's.

Roxas swiftly took control of the kiss from then on, getting Sora's tongue to respond like before. Maybe Sora thought that since he had caused enough pain, that he shouldn't do anymore.

"Hurt me, Sora, I like it." Roxas said against the soft, pink, kiss-swollen lips.

"I don't feel comfortable hurting you, Roxas. I thought I would be able to, but I can't, I just can't." Sora said ashamed that he wouldn't be able to bring the kind of pleasure to Roxas that Axel bragged about all the time.

"Then don't. Don't fuck me raw – _even though I wouldn't have minded _– make love to me like I know you have wanted to for the past week."

"But, Axel said you didn't like the soft and slow stuff."

"Of course I do. I love the feeling of soft thrusting. The soft words. The gentle caressing of the other's hands. I only experienced that once. And I would_ love_ to have that again." Roxas said in a semi-dreamy voice.

"But, Axel said-"

"Shh," Roxas said, holding his finger up to the other's lips. "Screw what Axel said. The only reason we never made love was because he didn't know how to. He only knew rough and hard. But I never minded, I got pleasure, and that's what our whole relationship was about. So, stop worrying about what makes me happy and comfortable, and worry about how _you_ feel. If you can't hurt me, then more power to you. I don't want to be with someone who is unhappy because of something I like. So, Sora, _please,_ make love to me. I want to feel you, gentle and caring."

"Okay," Sora barely mumbled out after a few moments of shocked silence. His lips went back to Roxas' lips and they returned to their kissing, this time it was slow and deliberate, each taking time to go over each part of the mouth that they had been familiar with from the start.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

Roxas' hands went back to Sora's pants, undoing them, this time without being stopped. He released his legs from Sora's waist to let the baggy jeans fall to the floor, along with the blue and red plaid boxers. Now that they were both bare, Roxas re-wrapped his legs around Sora and pulled him to him, gasping out when their erections brushed against each other. "Sora…" He breathed out. "Make love to me, please." He begged.

"Of course, my love," Sora replied, also breathlessly. Sora placed his hands around the blonde's back and lifted him, taking him to the couch that was placed in the dressing room. He laid him gently on the couch that had a soft cover over it. Roxas looked up at Sora with loving eyes, a dreamy smile on his face.

"I love you," Roxas said fearlessly, it didn't really matter if Sora said it back or not.

"I love you, too." Sora replied, surprising the blonde. Roxas hugged the other to him, kissing him passionately. There was nothing that really mattered more than the feel of lips on another, the burn of skin on flesh, and the knowing that this wasn't just some 'fuck'. This was a joining of two people.

Sora carefully ran his hands over the heated flesh of Roxas' erection, playing with the tip before sliding his hand over it completely, causing Roxas to cry out in pleasure, which in turn made Sora smirk. Sora's hands worked in different places, one slowly stroking the length, while the other prepared the blonde, getting him ready for the inevitable pain and discomfort. "Will it hurt?" Roxas asked, naively.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

"You've had sex before, I know you have."

"Yeah, but not for a year and a half…there'll be pain, won't there?"

"Doesn't matter how long, the pain won't be that bad, you'll feel uncomfortable, and a little sting, but that'll be it. I promise you, Roxas. I said I couldn't hurt you, so I won't." Sora said reassuringly. Roxas nodded and kissed Sora gently and put all he had – which wasn't much – into the kiss, still being distracted by the hands that have yet to stop working him into a blissful euphoria. "Now, how do you want it truthfully?" Sora asked, keeping his hands moving while he started to nibble the skin that covered Roxas' neck.

"However you do. And that's soft and slow. So, please, just hurry." Roxas moaned, gripping Sora's upper arms and arcing up into him.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

"Yes, my love." Sora removed his hands and slowly positioned himself, hoping to God that Roxas didn't feel too much pain. He was reassured that even if Roxas did enjoy pain, he didn't let it show, moaning and arching into Sora with his eyes closed and his breath hitching. And that was all he needed before he started to move within the blonde and moan himself. Sora had kept a close eye on Roxas, wanting to give him the most pleasure possible and make it more than memorable. Sora's hips were moving slowly and sensually while he kept his blue eyes locked with Roxas'. Just knowing that he was the one to make Roxas gasp in an incredible way made him gasp himself when Roxas tensed and lured him in even more. Their lips met slowly as their hips continued to meet in a loving way that let the room echo with the cries of pleasure that fell from both pairs of lips.

Roxas loved how Sora was able to keep a steady pace while slowly fu—making love to him. "Oh, Sora…" The blonde desperately wanted to tell Sora to fuck him hard and yet at the same time hold him close and softly continue to thrust. "Mm," His moans were soft, but every time that Sora would strike just right, his voice would ricochet off the walls of the dressing room.

Sora's thrusts started to become slightly harder as he neared his nirvana. The change in force – even if it was slight – gave Roxas that extra push that he needed to send him over that edge. His body tensed and gripped Sora in a way that enticed him into joining him in that ultimate pleasure that hung just above his head in a teasing way. But when the string did break, Sora came with a cry of Roxas' name falling from his lips that were dry from panting.

Sora fell to the side, thanking whoever put this large couch in the room, while slipping from the warmth that he could've gotten used to. He looked at Roxas, feeling elated when he saw a contented smile on the other and his eyes closed, followed shortly by Sora's. The brunette felt very exhausted for some unknown reason. But, just as his eyes closed to allow him that small pleasure of sleep, his phone started to ring. He and Roxas both groaned simultaneously, both looking over to where the phone was laying on the other side of the room. "I'll get it." Sora said, feeling generous.

"Damn right you're gonna get it." Roxas mumbled and turned over to lay comfortable on his stomach.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

"H-hello?" Sora panted, although he tried to keep his voice as even as possible. The screen had said it was Leon, meaning that he had to watch himself.

_"Did you use protection?" _How did he always know? But then again, Sora also always knew, just like now.

"No, did you? Don't deny it, I know you just did it too." He walked back over to Roxas, climbing over him to lay against the back of the couch.

_"No, I didn't. How long have you known the guy?" _ Sora smiled, thinking of just how they met.

"A few weeks, but I know him better than the club guy that I just know you took home. I bet he's on the couch right now, waiting for you to come back, huh?"

_"Damn, you're good Sora."_

"That's what Roxas said. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." Roxas opened his eyes and gave a half-ass glare in Sora's direction. Sora mouthed, _'Sorry'_ in return.

_"Nice, details tomorrow?" _

"Yup. And I won't be home tonight. I'm staying at his place. Night, big bro."

_"Night Sor." _Sora closed his phone and laid it down on the ground, Roxas had fallen asleep, his light snores making Sora giggle.

"Goodnight, my love." Sora said, brushing a part of blonde hair away before closing his eyes. He'd wake them in about an hour to go to Roxas' place. But right now, Sora just wanted post-sex cuddling.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_


End file.
